Physicians use feeding-decompression catheters to feed distally and aspirate proximally. All such catheters in current use have the feeding and aspiration sites separated by at least about three inches to prevent unwanted permanent removal of some or all of the feedings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,089 discloses a feeding-decompression device, wherein the aspiration channel has aspiration orifices located in both the stomach and the proximal small intestine. The feeding channel terminates more distally within the same segment of small intestine. While increasing the efficiency of fluid removal within the stomach and intestine, the feeding-decompression device requires sufficient separation, approximately three inches, between the feeding site and the closest aspiration orifice, lest feedings be removed inadvertently. The aspirated fluids that are removed from the patient are discarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,472 discloses a device which aspirates digestive fluids via a decompression channel of a feeding-decompression catheter, and returns it to the patient via the feeding channel. This prevents unnecessary loss of body fluids, which also contain digestive enzymes, electrolytes, and protective antibodies. In recycling, the aspirate again traverses both the feeding and aspiration channels, providing the added benefit of cleansing these channels of material that tends to obstruct these channels.
It has now been found that by providing a “controlled leak” between the aspiration and feeding channels, the volume of digestive juices recirculating can be increased, thereby enhancing the cleansing effect. This additional aspiration fluid is fully returned to the patient without additional loss.